Into The World Of Skyrim
by Velocity Challenged Terrapin
Summary: Esira is a young woman who lives with her brother and his roommate. Since she was kicked out of her dueling team, she has retreated to playing video games. Though, one day, she finds herself in a realm unlike any other. Now, she must carry on her exsistance in her new home. Based off of the real experiences of my character in Skyrim.
1. Welcome To- Skyrim!

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. Swinging my fist down in annoyance, I cracked the glass, which cut my hand. "Grr...mer! Fler- Gah!" I yelled incoherent curses, whipping my bloodied hand around. I shuffled across my bedroom floor to the bathroom, where I patched my wound.

"Breakfast is ready! Hurry up!" My brother hollered.

Tripping over several articles of books, gaming systems, etc., I got dressed and groomed. As I ran down the stairs, my brother's Pit, Moofa, leapt up the steps to meet me. In a frantic movement to escape the slobbering machine in one piece, I jumped over the stair's railing.

Quickly, I sat down in my seat as my food was set down.

"What happened to your hand?" Nolan asked.

"Gi fit hy herlam shock hoo gard." I mumbled through a mouth full of bacon and hash browns.

Tessa slapped the back of my head, causing me to choke a bit on my food. "Don't talk with food in your mouth." She snapped. I nodded and gulped down my food. "I hit my alarm clock too hard... again."

Nolan chuckled and shoved my bag over to me. "You're already two minutes late." He reminded me. "Crap!" I exclaimed, snatching my bag and running out of the door.

* * *

"I'm here!" I gasped, bursting through the entrance of the training area.

"You're late." corrected Mr. Core.

I grumbled my apologies and tossed my bag to the wall. Another fighter stood in front of me. "Begin!" Mr. Core announced. I grabbed a wooden staff and followed orders. Everyone else did really fancy twirls with their staffs, where as I just held mine like a sword, no tricks, just planted in one spot. I knew it frustrated them when they couldn't disarm me. Mostly because it frustrated me when the tables were turned.

Mr. Core called a stop and the dueling ceased. "What are you doing? This is a dojo. Not a renaissance fair." He sighed. The people around us laughed. "Yes, sir. My thoughts exactly. That's why I choose to keep my weapon ready to strike, rather than it twirling around where it might be lost." I nodded.

He frowned. "Your practice with the staff is over. Next station." He pointed to the bows.

_Dear god, please no. _I thought to myself. My aim with a bow is awful, and my technic is even worse. I knocked an arrow and aimed at the target.  
Let's just say that it didn't end well and got me kicked off the team, and leave it at that.

* * *

"Maybe you just aren't cut out for that disciplined kind of fighting." Tessa said, patting my head.

I frowned and looked at Nolan, who was sorting through the monthly bills. "Well, I need to be cut out for _something._" I insisted. "No you don't." Grant objected from his chair. "Grant, I'm 25 and I live with my brother and his roommate. I need to help out around here." I pointed out.

"Well you sure as hell aren't going near my kitchen." Nolan looked up. "Ah yes, the incident of '09'. Priceless!" Tessa chuckled in memory. "I didn't mean to set the sink on fire!" I told her.

"Uh, could you tell me exactly _how_ you managed to set the sink on fire?" Grant looked at me, puzzled. I groaned in exasperation and stormed up the stairs.

I always knew that if I got flustered, I could escape to my video games. But, as I was taking Super Smash Bros. Brawl off the shelf, one of Grant's games fell off. The container opened, releasing the disc, which shattered. "Crud!" I hissed through my teeth.

I tried cleaning up the shards of the disc as well as I could, but there were really tiny pieces that had broken off. One of which, somehow got under my bandage and into my cut. Sudden dizziness took over me. _The floor looks so comfy._ I thought drowsily.

*thud*

* * *

A man was talking. The ground was swaying and rocking. There was a bad tasting cloth in my mouth.

I opened my eyes to see a blonde man sitting in a cart. Wait- no. _I _was in the cart too. He was speaking to a poorly dressed guy who was sitting next to me.

"And what about you, friend?" He looked at me. I reached up and pulled the gag off of my face, noticing my hands were tied. "Uh. I-" I was cut off short as the cart pulled to an abrupt stop.

As everyone in our cart was being loaded off, I got the chance to look at my surroundings. I was in a... town? It was filled with wooden huts and cobblestone towers. "Ulfric Stormcloak." a man called out.

_Who?_

I scratched the side of my head.

_My ears feel really wierd..._

"You there- Altmer. What's your name?" the guy asked. I glanced around. Nobody else was near me, so I guess he was talking to me. "Esira." I replied. "We'll make sure your remains are sent back to your home." He said almost apologetically. Another one of the armored soldiers shoved me into the line of... _captives_?

One of the tied up men stepped up and set his head down on a wooden block. "Is this some sort of cult thing?" I wondered, looking at the stone walls, then back to the wooden block.

_Heh heh, for a second there, I thought that it looked like a chopp- _*WHACK!*

I stifled a cry of surprise as the man's head was chopped off. A woman, who seemed to have much authority, pointed to me. "Now you." she ordered. I was pushed down onto the chopping block, which was now dripping with blood.

The executioner raised his axe, ready to strike, but as he did, I saw a shadow flicker across the sky behind him. A loud boom echoed around us. "What was that?" someone exclaimed.

"Nothing, continue!" the woman barked.

The shadow grew larger, until it was right above us. The beast landed on the tower in front of me. It bellowed, knocking several people over. "Dragon!" a soldier screamed.

* * *

**A/n**

**This is my first story on this account. Yay! I've been meaning to write this for so long, it's just been bugging me. **

**So, this is sort of based off of my experiences in Skyrim: The Elder Scrolls. Which might I add, were very unlucky experiences.**


	2. Into the Caves

**A/n**

**This has taken SO long! I left my notebook in my locker- so I couldn't update for about a month. Sorry for the longest wait in the history of Fanfiction. Hope the wait was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: ****Only for those of good humor and chill attitudes when certain language is present. Please and thank you! **

* * *

I scrambled up, tripping over the disembodied head.

"Hey, follow me!" a 'rebel' soldier exclaimed. I saw a standing man get burned alive and decided it was a good idea.

We dodged around falling stones and burning wood, making our way towards a tower. It's surprising that I can pull this off with my hands bound- still.

Just when we thought we were safe, a dragon- I kid you not, a dragon crashed into the tower. "Why does this always happen to me?" I grumbled. "You've been attacked by a dragon during your own execution before?" Ralof asked. "Yes. My third time actually." I exclaimed sarcastically.

He seemed surprised, and completely gullible. "We need to jump over there, then get to the guard tower." He ordered, jumping onto a burning building. "Hey, how about we use the front door." I mumbled to no one in particular. I leapt, landing on a conveniently placed fur bed.

"Skills!" I hollered in triumph. "Pretty good for someone with their hands tied- if I do say so myself." I ran out of the house in the direction of Ralof.

We passed by hellfire, flying arrows, and a huge a** lizard. I'm not one to usually complain, but what the hell?!

I stared at Ralof blankly as he explained something about Stormcloaks and Imperials. I may have _sort of _blocked him out. Hey- if you just went through that, would _you_ listen to a speech about petty rebellion? I think not! I was still trying to figure how in the world we survived that.

"Oh. Suppose you won't be of much use with your hands tied up like that. Here, let me help you." He cut my bindings with a dagger.

_Finally._ I ran around through goddamned dragonfire and he's just _now_ cutting me free? What?

Ralof gave me some armor... from a dead man.

*sigh*

I have no idea where I am, but I'm pretty sure that it is logic hell.

No matter, a crisis is still a crisis and I dawned the armor. As I took up the sword given to me, voices echoed from the closed off hallway. Imperials flooded in, we were outnumbered. And yet, with a physic defying slow-mo slice, we slew the enemies.

"Go ahead and take what they've got." Ralof decided, shaking blood off his sword. I shuffled around the dead bodies, collecting a few gold coins and an Imperial sword.

"Da du-dah dah!" I sang the 'gained item' theme from Legend of Zelda. Ralof raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He motioned toward the sloping corridor.

* * *

We'd been travelling along the tunnel for quite sometime, stopping momentarily to loot barrels and kill Imperials. I actually had found a friend in all of this. No, not Ralof, my skeleton! Well, not _my_ skeleton. It was someone else at one point, but I decided to carry it around with me. His name is Alexandro.

The dark sewers slowly turned into a large cavern. Ralof crouched and whispered, "There's a bear over there. Maybe we can sneak past it if we're quiet enough."

I nodded, stumbling a bit on the bow I had with me. I placed it in my hand and loaded it, pulling back. 'I might be able to distract it if I hit further down the cave...' The bowstring slipped from my grasp all of the sudden, sending the arrow straight into the bear's head.

"Oops..." I frowned. "Or we could just do that." Ralof added, trudging through the spring.

As we exited the caves and walked out into the blinding whiteness of the snowy outside world, a familiar figure was flying far away.  
"You should head down to Riverwood. It's that little village next to the river." Ralof pointed a gloved hand.

He promised to meet me there, though, with what's been happening here I bet I'll be attacked by an Orc or something.

* * *

I shivered, swinging my sword at invisible enemies as I walked down the forest pathway. I still can't get over how fast the atmosphere can change here. I was just surrounded by blinding snow- now all I see is green.

You know how I said I'd be attacked by an Orc? Wrong-o! It was just a pack of _wolves_\- WOLVES! Listen, I _know _it's the forest and all, but isn't that a little much? There are literally rabbits left and right and the wolves go after me. Hm.

* * *

**A/n**

**Well, there it was! Hope you like it. Next up- "Bad Ending .1" **


	3. Bad Ending: 1

I strode down the street, decked out in my newest gear and filled with sweet rolls. Ralof had informed me that his sister was the boss of this small town. So, here I am, ready and rearing to- Is that a pawn shop?

My ADD got the best of me and I couldn't help but go in to see what was up. A rather filthy looking man stood behind the counter, speaking harshly to a young lady.

"Erm... Do you~ need any help?" I shifted my gaze awkwardly.

The two arguing people turned, staring at me. "Well- actually, yeah." the man mumbled, embarrassment seeping from his voice.

_I didn't really mean it! I was just being polite! Dammit!_

* * *

After the long request and such, Camila told me that she'd be waiting for me that she'd be waiting at the bridge.

Setting the quest on the backburner, I left the shop seeking to cause a little bit of trouble. I began to step off of the patio but was held back by a cart of cabbages. "Hmm... Cabbage- you shall accompany me in my ridiculous quest of solitude and stupidness!" I proclaimed, lifting the cabbage to hold in front of myself.

Cabbage and I made our way to a tavern that was next-door. A cauldron sat on their deck. "You thinkin' what I'm what I'm thinkin', cabbage?" I looked to my leafy, inanimate friend.

I tossed the cabbage at the cauldron, landing it straight into the middle. "Cabbage ball scooooooooore!" I whooped. A drunken man sitting in front of me gave a startled stare before disappearing into the tavern.

As I reached for my cabbage, flames shot out of my palms, burning the vegetable to ash. I did what any reasonable person would have done- panic.

"AHHHH! MY. HANDS. ARE. ON. FIRE!" I screamed, raising my hands and running around in a circle, setting a few plants on fire in the process.

* * *

I sat on the stairs of the black smith's forge, flicking sparks from my finger tips. A chicken was picking at the ground, clucking annoyingly. I narrowed my eyes mischievously, sneaking close to the chicken.

It clucked up at me, cocking it's head to the side. I pointed my hand at it-

**_Hey, I know what you're thinking 'Why would you kill a chicken!? An innocent chicken?' Well, newsflash! It didn't work out for me, buddy._ **

The chicken burned quickly and now lay dead in the street. I searched it and found some meat (obviously).

Suppose I should meet Camila now. She's been waiting throughout the night.

I rushed up to her, ready for a grand adventure to retrieve the golden claw. "You shouldn't of come to Riverwood." she threatened.

"Wait, wha- ah!" I stood confused momentarily, before she came rushing at me. She began to _repeatedly_ stab me...

She then _chased_ me back into town where I was _mauled_\- and I mean_ mauled_\- by all the townspeople.

My final words you ask? Ahem- "It was just a chicken!"

**Dramatic 'Hunger Games' style cannon shot***

* * *

A/n

FATALITY!

Yes, if you guys were wondering... My first Skyrim death _was_ caused by a chicken, thank you very much! *sigh* I have my mind set on the fact that chickens are plotting against us through videogames. Think about it... Minecraft, Legend of Zelda, Skyrim, _Five Nights At Freddy's_, countless others!

My explaination for burning the chicken is that I really don't like chickens in the first place- and frankly, I was a noob at the moment. I violently _burnt_ the chicken alive~ in broad daylight.

Slow clap, everybody, for VCT! Sheesh (n_-) *facepalm*  
Anyways, hope you all liked it!


	4. Where Do They Go When They Die?

**A/n**

**Just got back from a nice trip down to Texas and decided, 'Hey, why not actually update my fanfiction?' I don't know about you guys, but I'm seeing _several_ Skyrim deaths in the future of this story. . .**

**Also, it's short. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: ****Only for those of good humor and chill attitudes when certain language is present. Please and thank you! **

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in complete darkness. I could hear... munching? _Seriously?_ Was someone eating a sandwich?

"Hey buddy." A deep voice greeted.

"Er~" I turned to see a man draped in black, eating a sub. "Wanna pickle?" he offered the zesty food to me. "Sure." I mumbled, crunching into the pickle.

"So- uh. Who are you? And what am I doing here?" I asked. "Oh, right." the man's sandwich 'poofed' away and he brushed crumbs off of himself.

"Ahem- I am Ark'ay, god of death and birth. And you are here ***pause for dramatic affect*** to be given another chance."

Ark'ay looked pretty serious. But how come he was eating a sandwich? "Why do I get another chance?" I wondered.

"Because you are destined for greatness! Actually... the only greatness in this world. Heh, No one was up for the task- then you just randomly appeared, so here you are with all the fate!" Ark'ay scratched the back of his neck.

I don't know what he's talking about, but I've finished my pickle and I want to go now. "Alrighty- all we have to do now is record your time and cause of death, then you can go back! Now let's see, you look like a hero, so what was it? Troll? Dragon? Giant?" a book 'poofed' in front of him and he was writing in it.

"Uh, chicken..." I mumbled. "Huh?" Ark'ay looked up. "A chicken. I died, by chicken..." I sighed. The god chuckled slightly and wrote it down, closing and 'poofing' away the book.

"See you in the next life! Or death!" He waved cheerfully.

I fell suddenly downwards. I screamed for my life and then-

_**'POP!'**_

I was back at the entrance of the tavern. "Boy, I think I need to sit down." I grumbled, entering the doorway.

* * *

**A/n**

**Okay, so the first part isn't at all what happens in Skyrim when you die, but I like to imagine them getting all their deaths recorded by some dude, who turns out to be really chill. I pretty much think he'd look and sound like Ronan the accuser.  
**

**Hey, to make up for the shortness, next chapter, we get our first and most loyal companion!  
No, not Uthgard, I hate her. Sven!**


	5. Sven

**A/n**

**I'm baaaaaaack! BOOM BABY! I finally remembered the password to this account. :3**

**Disclaimer: ****Only for those of good humor and chill attitudes when certain language is present. Please and thank you! **

* * *

I stumbled forward, my eyes adjusting to the dim lit tavern. A barmaid was going around, serving drinks and such. A bard was playing his lute and singing of a poor red haired fool.

"Uh, excuse me. . . Do you know where I can get a room?" I wondered once he was finished with the ballad. He looked at me, furrowing his brow slightly. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

I looked down at my rugged appearance and edgy attire. "Is it that obvious?" I sighed. "Yes, and this town is so small that everyone knows everyone here." He chuckled. "I'm Sven." He held out his hand. "Esira." I took his hand, smiling.

I'd heard the name Sven somewhere before... I reached into my pocket and pulled out a letter. "Oh- gronk. I almost forgot about this." I frowned. Faendal had given me the love letter to give to Camila. And he said something about-

Sven broke through my thoughts. "Hey, that has Camila's name on it. Where'd you get it?" Wriggling my nose in thought, I opened the letter.  
**Wrong, I know, but I'm a nosey little traveler. :P**

"This is signed from you." I glanced up at Sven, who immediately snatched the love letter from me. "Who gave this to you!?" Sven cursed under his breath as he read the offensive and frankly rude sentences over.

"A wood cutter by the name of-" "Faendal." Sven interrupted me with a growl. "Ooo, you're a good guesser. Bet you're good at charades, too. Quick! What am I?" I exclaimed, suddenly mimicking my brother.

Sven's angry expression turned to sudden confusion and amusement. "An old orc on Skooma." He stated. I couldn't hold in the sudden fit of giggles that burst from me.

"Say, could you do something for me?" Sven sat on a stool next to me. "Sure, if it's worth my while." I nodded. "It's important." Sven guaranteed. "Uber fantastical important?" I asked in the most serious tone without cracking a smile.

Sven pulled that look of utter confusion, again. "Yes. Could you give this to Camila? I want to make sure that Faendal gets what's coming to him." Sven scribbled on a blank piece of paper and handed it over to me.

"Gee, give me feathers and call me Hedwig. Gotta love being a carrier pigeon." I mumbled, but tucked the letter in my pocket. "I shall return." I promised dramatically, turning to the door and stepping out into the sunshine.

Camila was waiting on the bridge... still. "Camila!" I called out to her, waving the letter. I placed the paper in her hand, winking goofily. "That right there is from good 'ole lover boy." I grinned, placing my hands on my sides. I could hear her scoffs and gasps of disgust and insult walking back to the tavern.

* * *

When I enter, Sven stood up, rushing over. "What happened? Was she upset?" He was smiling. "Yeah. Guess I've just made an enemy out of Faendal. Not the best idea since he can probably 360 no scope me with that bow of his.

"You are a very strange woman." Sven shook his head, the confused smile plastered on his face now. "S'what I'm known for! Well, that and setting a sink on fire..."  
Sven lifted two flagons from the passing waitress's tray, handing one to me.

I drank mine in a few gulps. "You helped me out a lot, telling me about that letter. Is there anything I can do to pay back my debt?" Sven wiped his mouth after slightly choking on his drink when he saw me annihilate mine.

"Well, I'm about to go up the mountain on a epic quest. You could join me if you'd like. Lord knows I'll need a hand... Or an arm and a leg." I shrugged. Sven nodded, finishing off his ale.

"I shall accompany you on your journey. I may not look it, but I can sure be useful in a fight." Sven flexed, making a stupid face. It was as if a light bulb suddenly was flicked on in my head. Sven reminded me of, and looked like, Grant. The only difference was that Grant was thinner a slightly more well groomed..._slightly. _

Thinking of Nolan and I's best friend got me thinking of home, and how much I would miss it if I were to be trapped here forever. Forever is a very long time...

"Lady Esira? Are you alright?" Sven set his hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It'd be great to have you with me on this job. We'll have to get you better equipped, though. Let me see if I have any spare armor." I sighed, the corners of my mouth turning upwards in a smile as I shuffled through my travel sack.

* * *

**A/n**

**Yeah, so. We have met Sven-senpai! I know all that complicated junk didn't happen in the story line, like drinking, but honestly, do you guys really want monotone voices saying the same line over again? NOT COOL! Only guards can do that. **

**No one cares about them. **

**Anywho, I hope you liked it! Review your opinion if you feel it must be voiced. Not that your opinion isn't important- it is, no matter what. It's just, I have this friend who constantly comments about cake- and I ramble sometimes when I talk about it, not sure why- **

***Faendal jumps down from tree howling like Tarzan* **

**Ahh!**


	6. Camping!

Camila was leading us up the slope that was the beginning of the mountain. "I would go with you, but my brother would never allow it." She explained.

"Hun, it doesn't matter what your brother says, go for it. But, being a professional adventurer myself, you should stay home and play with your dolls." I shook my head.

Camila halted at the fork in the path. "This is as far as I go." She said and began walking away.

"YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU DIDN"T EVEN STEP THREE FEET AWAY FROM THE RUDDY BRIDGE!" I scuffed my shoes on the dirt angrily.

Sven patted my shoulder and nodded upwards to the mountainous terrain ahead of us. "I guess there's no use in standing here wasting daylight." I sighed and started the long trek.

* * *

"W- *GAAAASP* eck_!_ Wait up, S-sven!" I gasped in exhaustion. Somehow after walking several miles almost completely vertical, Sven looked as if he'd walked from the fridge to the couch.

He turned back and chuckled. "I thought you were a 'professional adventurer'."

"Shut it, guitar man." I mumbled as snow began to fall heavily.

In the distance the outline of a tower became more and more apparent. "So, that's where the thieves are I guess." I squinted at the silhouette.

The closer we got to the tower, the fiercer the weather became. Eventually, I couldn't stand up straight without being bustled sideways or blown over.

"I think we should camp here for the night and wait out the storm." Sven suggested.

I nodded and wove my hand towards a group of trees that provided a bit of shelter and coverage from the enemies.

We made a small fire and rolled out a cut open bedroll with some blankets. I put some meat on the fire and Sven handed me a bottle of Nord Mead.

"It'll warm you up." He stated. I looked down at the bottle. "Actually, scientific research has shown that alcohol _lowers_ your body temperature by at least three percent." I set it down, smiling.

"You really are an odd woman. You know that, don't you?" Sven smiled in confusion and flopped down next to me.

'Oops. Forgot they don't have science here.' I thought.

Sven wrapped a large amount of blankets around both of us, the inner one being animal fur.

"Ahh so soft." I sighed, burying myself deeper in the mound of warmth.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was shining and the snow had stopped. Sven was next to me, snuggled into his blankets and snoring softly.

Thank god, 'cause really, how much bad luck would I have if he was a loud snorer!?

I stood up, rolling my blankets up and stuffing them into my bag. The fire did well over night, surprisingly. I decided to skip cooking and just have an apple and some bread for breakfast.

I heard a grumble and a sniff come from the lump that was Sven. I glanced at him and saw that he was not only stirring, but already packing away the rest of the blankets and the bedroll.

"Sven." I greeted. "Morning." He grunted, sitting on a dry rock. I offered him some of my bread and he took it happily.

"Are we going to attack after breakfast? Or at noon?" He mumbled through a mouth full of bread.

I shrugged and peeked around some of the trees and foliage. In an hour or so, the sun would be directly above us. The fresh snow on the ground would reflect the it, which is dangerous and could blind us… But, if we took the chance, we'd have more of a chance of striking first.

Or we could just go in there guns- er… _swords_ blazing. My attention was suddenly occupied by Sven, who was now gathering snow in a couple of buckets.

"Might I ask what you're doing?" I wondered. Sven looked up and smiled. "I'm getting a lot of snow to douse the fire. If we use just a small bit, it'll start smoking."

"And we can't have a campfire with cancer, now can we?" I joked in a deep voice.

Sven, once again, looked at me as if I had a purple cow on my head.

"It was a joke, Sven." I explained.

After the fire was safely put out, we began to sneak up to the tower. The snow was now glaring from the light of the sun, which was now slightly burning our retinas.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**which basically means I don't know how to go from there. I know what happened, just not how to start. Next chapter then. **


	7. Tower Raiding

**Disclaimer: ****Only for those of good humor and chill attitudes when certain language is present. Please and thank you!**

* * *

"Yeah! Kill those sons of bitches!" I jeered, tossing one of the bandits over the edge of the tower. Sven was doing rather well with his opponents as well.

"Damn, you are badass! Well, considering you played a harp for a living." I clapped Sven on the shoulder as the last thief died.

"It was a _Lute_. Not a Harp." Sven corrected. I shook my head and opened the chest that resided in the middle level of the tower. "Uh... Sven? Did you by any chance find a golden claw on one of these guys?"

"No. I thought you might have found it." Sven frowned.

* * *

"AHHH! WHERE IS IT!?" I cursed, rampaging around the tower. "Lady Esira, I think if we just-" "I'VE CHECKED EVERYWHERE! Where could it be!" I slumped onto the ground, tired out from the outburst.

"Stop pouting, I'm sure we'll find it. Let's try going farther up the mountain to see if there are anymore hideouts." Sven nudged my leg with his foot.

"Do you _really_ think we'll find it?" I looked up at him through the mess of hair that hing in my face. "Yes." he smiled encouragingly, holding out his hand to me.

"Oh, alright- but only a couple of miles. If we don't find it, then I'm pouting!" "Yeah, yeah." Sven chuckled. "I swear to you, I WILL!"

* * *

**A/n**

**Wooo, yeah. Heh. **

**Explanation for shortness! I am in school now and homework is beginning to pile up. So is the impatience of the readers that I have managed to maintain. SO, I will try to get another chapter out by the end of the week.**

**Love,  
VCT**


	8. SNOW

**Disclaimer: ****Only for those of good humor and chill attitudes when certain language is present. Please and thank you!**

**Also, ya got something to say? Please share! Got something not so nice to share? Share it anyways!- I don't give a rat's arse! As my great grandma said,**

_**'Shut your trap and listen, I'm tellin' a story."**_

* * *

The snow crunched as my companion and I gradually made our way up the practically vertical slope of the mountain. We wouldn't have been able to see the path even if there had been one, thanks to the new fallen snow.

"Any sign of another hideout?" Sven wondered from behind me. "No. Not like I would see it anyways, this wind is a bitch!" I growled as said bitch flung snowflakes into my eyes. I heaved myself over an overhang and stood shakily on the flatter, slicker surface.

I squinted my eyes as the bitch wind whipped my hair around me and stung my face with icy daggers. In the distance I could just make out a shape in the snowy haze. The wind seemed to have picked up a bit of snow and was whirling it about. I put my hands over my brow to keep the light out of my eyes.

"Uhm... Sven?" I called over my shoulder. My companion grunted as he pulled himself over the edge and rolled onto his back.  
"Sven." I called more impatiently.

"What?" Sven mumbled. I directed his attention to the shape, which was now gradually becoming more solid. "Any ideas?" I asked. The blob was now a solid form stampeding towards us.

"Run?" He suggested.

"Running sounds good." I nodded. Sven and I scrambled in place on the ice before finally gaining traction and began sprinting as quickly as we could in the deep snow. I turned my head to look back at the blob to instead see an enormous polar bear barreling after us, totally pissed.

Okay pause a second!  
***Image stops on polar bear***

Now, children, everything documentaries and cartoons have told me is that these animals mostly don't attack for no reason. Usually it's barrier dispute with other bears, self defense, competition for a mate, or to protect cubs. I don't remember becoming a bear, messing with _this_ bear, trying to pick up this bear's girlfriend, or picking up a baby polar bear.  
Let me have a second to process this  
.

.

.

.

.

Ok  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHY THE FRICK IS YOGI'S ALBINO COUSIN TRYING TO SHRED MY ASS INTO BEEF JERKY!? NO, YOU KNOW WHAT? PLAY THE FRICKING STORY!  
***Mumbles angrily to self and story continues***

**.**

I gasped for air, my lungs burning and freezing at the same time. Sven and I traded confused glances. I turned my gaze ahead and saw with great pain and exasperation that- oh hey, WHOOPTY FRICKING DO!- we appear to be running out of ground. How surprising and pleasant, isn't my life wonderful.

I outstretched my hand and latched onto Sven's upper arm, dropping flat onto the ground, digging whatever other limbs I had free into the snow. We stopped mere feet from the cliff. The bear, though, wasn't so lucky. Slid right off, the fat bastard! HA!

We lay there in the snow, breathing heavily and still clutching each others arms. For several moments we stayed in that spot and stared at the gray sky until I finally spoke.

"Can I pout now?

* * *

**A/n**

**That took longer than expected. I'm not even going to try to make an excuse, I'm lazy! But hey- I got it done at least. Now to update stories on my other accounts. UUUUUUUGH! ME NO WANT WOOOORK. Ah well.**

**Got to take a nice break, Comicon was the best. Yay. Enthusiasm is the best...**

**Love,  
VCT**


End file.
